


Water Fight

by Cherry_Scones



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Simon in Baz's clothes, Water Fight, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_Scones/pseuds/Cherry_Scones
Summary: Simon is doing dishes when all of the sudden Baz attacks





	Water Fight

**Simon**  
Stupid Baz with his stupid face and his stupid pranks and his stupid... Just everything!

There I was peacefully minding my own business washing dishes (by my self I might add) when Baz suddenly comes up acting all nice like he is going to help (why did I even fall for that he never does dishes, I'm not even sure if he knows how) and bam he attacks!

Before I even know what is happening Baz has a hold on the faucet sprayer and I am soaking wet! He grabs me by the waist and starts spraying my head with the thing.  
"BAZ! WHAT THE HELL!" I scream

As if things couldn't possibly get worse the fucker smirks as if he did nothing wrong. I am still in his grip only now he had put the sprayer down and is holding me still. Fine if he wants to be like that....

~~~

Eventually he let me go and I got out of my sopping wet clothes. He will get pay back and I know exactly how.

 **Baz**  
I do feel somewhat bad after what I did to Snow, but it was still hilarious. He looked like a drowned rat with those curls around his face. However, I will never get over how the wet clothes gripped his body to show off every crease and muscle he had. That image will be in my dreams for weeks.

Okay I need to stop thinking like that before I get a boner doing dished. (Yes of course I know how to do dishes, unlike what Snow seems to think. I am not incompetent) I felt bad for spraying him so I figured I would at least finish the dishes.

After a few minutes Simon emerges from our room (technically his but I basically live here, hell I even have most of my wardrobe here). As soon as I see him I mentally take back what I said earlier this is the image that will be engraved in my mind to haunt my dreams forever.

Snow comes from his room in one of my over sized jumpers and it basically comes down to his knees, his bear knees. Oh Merlin he isn't wearing pants. (So much for not getting a boner while doing dishes)

He slowly stalks over to where I am standing in front of the sink and looks up at me with those big blue eyes that I practically get lost in, the only thing that snapped me out of staring into his eyes was how his soft lips collided with mine.

The kiss was all tounge and teeth, a fight for dominance (like most things with us it is always a fight). He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth letting his tounge explore.

Then all I felt was cold wetness... He just dumped water on me didn't he...

"SIMON!"


End file.
